forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neverwinter Nights: Wyvern Crown of Cormyr
Neverwinter Nights: Wyvern Crown of Cormyr is a premium module for the computer game Neverwinter Nights. It occurs in Cormyr. It features fully ridable horses, flowing cloaks, tabards and long coats, a new prestige class, the Purple Dragon Knight, and extensive new art, creatures, and tilesets. Plot The story starts as the player character, the former adventurer, returns to his family in Cormyr after hearing news of a recent war. The hero works with his family members and friends in their farm in the Hullack forest. One day, while working in the forest aside from the farm, the hero, his brother Jonas and their friend Godfrey Cormas notice the smoke above the trees. Their rushes back but finds destroyed farm, with everybody killed, including Jonas' wife, Lena, and their father, Patrick. Few corpses of the attackers are found on the place: hobgoblins. The hero, Jonas, and Godfrey decide to find Sir Gilbert Hawklin and become his squires in order to avenge the massacre. They journeys to nearby town of Morfen, where they meet Valetto, Sir Hawklin's trading partner and owner of the farm lands. He directed them to Thunderstone, where Sir Hawklin, along with his family and many other royal families live. In Thunderstone, the hero manages to become Sir Hawklin's squire after winning in joust tournament. Sir Hawklin is willing to stop the raids on the farms that have become too often. He asks the hero to meet Manthis of the Forest Folk, the leader of the creatures living in Hullack forest. Hero meets Manthis the satyr, who reveals that the raiders are actually seeking ancient burrows. The hero and his two companions end up fighting with raiders in one such burrow. There, Jonas finds a mysterious ring. The ghostly figure appears, claiming that if Jonas will wear the ring he will have a chance to avenge his wife. Jonas agrees, but the whole event is revealed to be a trap by the unknown villain. Jones becomes possessed, kills Godfrey Cormas and runs away. The hero becomes a knight and soon is set out to storm the raiders' lair, Polter's Fort. After fighting his way through hobgoblins, ogres, undead and even vampires, he meet a strange masked person claiming to be a Witch Lord, an ancient lich. After defeating him, the Witch Lord reveals that he is not truly evil and that he is only a servant of true mastermind, the Wyvernvapor, a Mist Dragon. The main motive of the dragon is to find legendary Wyvern Crown. After venturing to the dragon's lair, a mythical castle located on the Wyvernwater lake, hero successfully sabotages the powerful artifact, Mythallar, that holds the castle above water, and kills pirates who resides here and plagues the lake. The hero deals with Valetto, who is revealed to be the servant of the dragon and the one responsible for piracy. After sinking the castle, hero meets with Wyvernvapor himself, who reveals that hero was fooled by the Witch Lord, who is immortal. Both dragon and lich compete for the Wyvern Crown, and now, with dragon rendered powerless, lich will likely claim it. After participating in a joust tournament where Jonas, under the guise of Black Knight, tried to kill the hero with poison, Caladnei, official high mage of Cormyr arrives to help with the case of Witch Lord. Jonas is now under the Witch Lord's power. The final battle for the Wyvern Crown's burrow is about to begin. There, hero, with the help of Caladnei, Purple Knights and Hawklin soldiers, crushes the Witch Lord army. After venturing in the burrow and destroying the golem guardians, hero is finally able to reach the Crown. Jonas is abandoned by the Witch Lord and his fate is decided by the player. With the Wyvern Crown in his possession, the only thing left for the hero is to battle the Witch Lord, Szass Morg, and claim the Crown for Cormyr, or himself. Appendix External Links * Neverwinter Nights: Wyvern Crown of Cormyr on Steam References Connections Category:Computer games Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Published in 2006